


the best people in life are free

by michiko (afire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lazy saturday mornings by the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Ginny have some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best people in life are free

Harry lets go of the golden snitch and lets it fly a few inches before his hand flashes out and grabs it again. It brings a smile to his face when he remembers seeing James doing the exact same thing. Ginny pokes a finger into his cheek, causing him to tilt his head down to look at her. He's leaning against a tree while she lies on the ground with her head in his lap, her book abandoned on the grass next to her. 

"What are you thinking?" she asks, scrunching up her face in that irresistibly adorable way of hers. Harry smiles and shakes his head, reaching up to cover her hand with his and bringing both down to rest on Ginny's stomach.

"Nothing" he says quietly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Ginny hums contentedly, not really looking for an answer. She uses her other hand to pick up the book and continue reading from the page she marked a few minutes before. Harry is watching the smoke curling up from the chimney of Hagrid's house, blinking sleepily at the giant pumpkin's that are evident even from their spot next to the lake.

The castle grounds are really quiet on these peaceful Saturday mornings, when everyone is either in Hogsmeade, curled up in their common rooms or sitting quietly in the library. What little people that are out and about are keeping quiet as well. 

Nothing quite transcends spending a quiet morning with Ginny, just enjoying each other's presence. Harry doesn't think he'll have many more chances to do so in the future, he wants to appreciate what he has before it's too late.

The leaves rustle gently as the wind whistles through the trees, creating a medley of nature's sounds. Harry smiles again as he listens, and isn't surprised when Ginny's finger finds its way toward his face once more. Her book, he notices, is well and truly shut now. Harry wonders how long she's been watching him.

"What are you thinking?" she asks again, voice sounding a little more awake than before. He tilts his head down once more, chuckling softly as he once again reaches up to cover her hand with his and bring both their hands down to rest on her stomach.

"Nothing." he says in reply, cocking his head at her. Harry thinks her brown eyes are unusually bright that morning. "Love you." he continues softly, squeezing her hand for a moment. 

Her smile broadens a little, and Harry makes a mental note to verbalize his thoughts more. "Love you too." she replies, giving his hand a squeeze as well.

They settle back into their positions, Harry gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand once more. He can't help but think they need a million more lazy mornings like this, and then a million more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from new romantics by taylor swift, this was written for ginweasleys on tumblr mainly because i saw her post and inspiration decided to strike.


End file.
